


[Podfic] Lips Are For Kissing

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, F/F, Historical, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Missing Scene, OLHTS made me do it, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Shakespeare Quotations, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Tudor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: After watching Romeo and Juliet, Aziraphale seeks refuge for the evening in Crowley's rooms at the palace when a would be suitor gets out of hand. Things heat up between them and the pair realize that they can no longer fight the attraction between them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	[Podfic] Lips Are For Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shae_C](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lips Are For Kissing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624031) by [SparkleInTheStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Lips-Are-For-Kissing-e999fo)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/lips-are-for-kissing)


End file.
